


Rule of Two

by maryforyou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Rivalry, Sith Apprentices (Star Wars), Sith Rule of Two (Star Wars), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryforyou/pseuds/maryforyou
Summary: “Both of them knew this was their final test. The one in which they would once and for all surrender their lives to the Dark Side, a quest they had fervently desired ever since standing before Snoke. Perhaps their Master wasn’t even aware of the difficulty of this particular command.”Originally posted on Tumblrmaryforyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 33





	Rule of Two

It was poetic. It truly was.

The way her knees kissed the ground as her body went limp, the Beskar steel resounding in his eardrums as her lightsaber hit the rocks that covered their makeshift arena, the crimson that had begun surfacing from her abdomen and that she barely tried to contain, the way pieces of her hair fell from their enclosure throughout their fighting that now plotted to cover parts of her face.

His lightsaber moved to the place beneath her jaw, scorching heat forcing her to look up at him.

They had both known it would come to this the minute Snoke had sent them both to Mustafar, the place where Kylo’s grandfather had resided for so long, where the Dark Side vibrated through every surface, where Darth Vader had delivered the blow that killed the love of his life, where Kylo was supposed to kill his too.

Ever since their first combat back in Luke’s Temple when they were both just teenagers training with staffs, Kylo had learned that every time she shifted from Makashi to Ataru form, she momentarily left her right flank exposed. Even though he had hesitated for a second, in the midst of the power running through his veins, his lightsaber had effectively pierced her body, marking the end of their decade-long rivalry and the beginning of the Rule of Two.

Looking at those eyes, full of emotion and acceptance, and imagining them forcefully closed from this point forward by _his_ hand was making him hesitate now too. Her breaths were becoming more ragged, her lungs probably damaged. The amber and ashes filling the air where not making it easier for her.

He remembered the day he met her. The ship that had brought her to the Temple was run down and barely flying, it had reminded him of the Falcon. From the ramp descended a girl, followed closely by two red faced and puffy eyed adults, probably her parents. In contrast to every one of the other Padawans aside himself, and even with the loud and emotional goodbye they had donned her, she had not shed a single tear.

He had felt the Dark Side within her the second their gazes met.

He hated her for so long. The fateful night when the Temple had burned down, he was disgusted at the knowledge that she had been summoned by Snoke too. Apparently he was not even good enough for the Sith lord that had plagued his mind ever since he was little. It had infuriated him, going as close as to choking her the minute the ship they stole went into hyper-drive. Given that she was powerful too, she had given him a well planted knee between his legs.

He also remembered the day everything had changed.

They had been on a mission to recover an important Sith relic, one of the few that was hidden in a very populated world, when they had been ambushed by the Resistance. A hoard of Stormtroopers rapidly gathered behind them as they lead, ready to destroy the first line of defense of their enemies.

Their attempts to guard the monument where the relic was concealed were proving to be futile, as they dodged blasters and made direct attacks in a beautiful death dance, each of them selfishly at their own pace.

They had both been on thin ice as of lately, their normal banter getting more aggressive and their need to prove their worth to Snoke more potent than ever with the news that Skywalker was alive.

When Kylo had seen her create an opening between her share of rebels and run towards the building, he had gotten high with rage as he eliminated the rest of the scum pathetically trying to take him down and ran after her. Just before her dainty fingers were able to connect with the artifact, he had used the Force to shove her to the wall, an unnecessary act of violence and a childish one too, but that granted him an advantage over her in his mind.

The impact had resulted in the dislocation of her left shoulder, which became a problem the minute they stepped outside and faced the reinforcements the Resistance had sent. She was able to defend herself quite alright to the point she hadn’t been killed, but the Order took mayor losses in the form of wrecked ships and Stormtrooper numbers. 

The minute they both stepped into the throne room from the Supremacy, Kylo knew their Master was raging. As soon as the relic had been carefully inspected and retrieved by one of his praetorian guards, lightning exploded out his fingertips with the target placed straight towards Kylo’s frame. It had not been the first time he had stunned him, but it was the harshest of them all.

When his Master deemed sufficient, he had thumped to the ground, barely being able to catch his breath. His eyes moved towards her, expecting to see a satisfactory smirk or a smug smile, but they met her back, her head bobbed low, as if avoiding the gruesome scene.

That night, he was laying in his bed, trying to focus on anything else but the pain he was feeling. The first few hours he had tried to turn it into a meditation tool, but as time passed the practice had worn him out. He barely registered the sound of his chamber doors opening, but when his vision cleared, he was able to see her face, illuminated only by the stars that glinted at his window. He frowned sitting up slowly, not strong enough to push her outside using the Force. Her arm was wrapped in a sling and her expression stoic as ever.

Neither of them said a word as she began walking towards him, and from one second to the other she was sitting in bed with him, facing him intently. His torso was bare, the way he liked to sleep, and her eyes began cruising the expanse of his skin, now littered with the bruises and scars from the lightning. With her free hand she began tracing the lines that would eventually fade away. Surprising himself, he didn’t stop her. The only touch they ever shared was in combat, powered with hatred and overall violent.

This one felt electric.

Kylo had been stunned by her actions, completely mesmerized as her fingers glided from his abdomen, to his chest and so softly to his neck. She finally connected eyes with him, and he could see the reason she was there. This time it had been Kylo, but in the past she had received the same treatment. Her touch resembled understanding of his pain and silently begged for a truce, their Master was way too cruel for them to also hurt each other.

She was too close, too similar, he didn’t think it twice, he leaned in, their lips touched, a lingering apology in the air. It was culminating, a revelation all on its own. All their joined tension released in the most careful manner. This was a different kind of battle, a fight for dominance over the other’s lips, coated in bliss. Her hand ran up his hair, his arms wrapped around her waist, an agreement sealed.

From that day forward, they had meditated and trained exhaustively for weeks just to be able to conceal these new thoughts about each other from Snoke. Both placing their new found desire and lust deep inside a box no one was able to access.

The first time they had sex also flashed before his eyes.

It had been on the mission they were assigned to just as they both recovered from their injuries, an infiltration job in an Outer Rim planet. They had both gone undercover in a cantina where the Resistance was holding meetings in the basement. They were supposed to go unnoticed the first day, just to see who they were dealing with and the logistics of their meeting and attack on the second day, having a quiet exit from the planet after they were done with their slaughter. They would take anyone of relevance back for questioning.

She was wearing a skin tight dress, which Kylo thought would do nothing to make her go unnoticed, but her face was not as know like his, she wasn’t the offspring of a Resistance General. He remembered becoming acquainted with the feeling of jealousy when one scruffy mercenary dared to come close to her.

He was barely able to adjust his cowl correctly when his urge for her got him on his feet and dragged her out the cantina by the arm. His forceful grip didn’t stop there, as he continued all the way until they reached the room they had rented for the night.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

He didn’t even answer before he crashed his lips with hers and harshly threw her into the squeaky bed. Her body immediately complied, moving her hand to his hair as she tugged with enough strength to force a moan out of him. The gentleness they had shared the night of their first kiss together wasn’t there, but the fervor for each other erasing the concept of time.

He was careful in the sense that he limited the bite marks and purpling hickeys to the parts of her body that would be covered in clothes.

The second he entered her, he knew he had found his home, a hand latching on her hip as his other arm supported his weight. Their foreheads were connected, their eyes never leaving each other, her tits bouncing under his chest, particularly loud moans coming from her were muffled by his lips.

They both spiraled out of control, a cloud of dense desire surely floating above them. His pace was unforgiving, filling her cunt to the brim each time, making her scream in pain and pleasure. More than once her nails raked on his back, droplets of blood coming out. He would hiss each time, and would punish her with a particularly deep thrust, a bite to her bottom lip, a swirl of her clit, which would repeat the cycle all over again.

They didn’t limit themselves to the bed, together they left remnants of their greed on the table, the shower, the rundown couch, everywhere. They were like a storm that had finally grown into a full hurricane, fueled by years of challenge.

The room was in shambles when they left it.

As the years went by and both their powers grew, things had begun to change. In battle they were like the ultimate prophecy of destruction, moving with a chemistry awakened by their afterhours activities, channeling each other to make feats unknown in the Force before, both driven by the promise of blood and glory.

The First Order had taken control of the majority of the galaxy, the Resistance and its allies decimated to pieces. Kylo had faced his own trials by killing his own father and enduring his mother’s death, while she had burned the village she was born in to the ground, the village that fostered her hypocrite parents. He had learned that the tears spilled the day they left her at the Temple were just a façade from the abuse she endured from them. They both came out stronger, the epitome of what a Sith apprentice should be, except for a tiny detail. 

They had undoubtedly and strongly fallen in love with each other.

It was beyond passion, which the Sith enforced, beyond loyalty, a core value of the Jedi. A feeling so grounded in a gray area which had hit both of them like an avalanche. Nights and early mornings spent together, wordless communication, and above everything, a strong connection that seemed unbreakable and was making them unstoppable.

Despite their apparent rivalry, they swam in the placidness they called life, one that both of them secretly thanked the Maker to have. 

Until Snoke intervened.

They didn’t know if he had found out about them, or if their accumulated achievements had made them strong enough to continue to grow individually. Snoke had only told them it was time to invoke the Rule of Two.

His reverie was cut short by the sound of her voice, soft with authoritative undertones, now reduced to a whisper.

“Do it.”

Kylo’s eyes were full of regret, he had really injured her this time, not like when they trained together and competed on who could imprint more bruises on the other, this time he was about to kill her.

Both of them knew this was their final test. The one in which they would once and for all surrender their lives to the Dark Side, a quest they had fervently desired ever since standing before Snoke. Perhaps their Master wasn’t even aware of the difficulty of this particular order.

The minute they both stepped foot on Mustafar, arriving in separate ships, they had both been charged with the energy of the planet, a feeling so encompassing that they didn’t think twice before both their sabers had been unsheathed. Their fight had been full of tension, a scene precedent enough that stories could be told about it for the generations to come. But as their bodies tired each other, clarity had begun to emerge from both of them, realizing the true finality of this battle and the reality of the person before them.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t come soon enough.

“I can’t.” He didn’t sound like himself, he felt sick just by looking what he had done to her, her hands painted with red, mocking him, making him feel the weakest he had felt in his entire life.

“You have to, he’ll kill you if you don’t.” She sounded so sure of herself. Kylo knew the initial pain and struggle from the wound had passed, and like they both had trained, by now, she would’ve been able to encompass the pain to get more strength from the Dark and stand up. Yet, she remained on her knees.

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t fair. He had given everything he had to the Dark Side, to Snoke, and this was the way things were supposed to end? How he was rewarded? With him killing her? His companion, his partner, the woman he utterly loved.

He finally turned off his saber and sank in front of her, replacing his big hand on her wound to stop her bleeding. Her brows were furrowed, her mouth about to question what was happening. He realized she truly thought he was going to kill her, maybe if the roles were reversed she would be on her way back to Snoke with triumph. Maybe he loved her more than she did. In a moment of vulnerability, he dared ask.

“Would you be able to do it? Kill me?”

He was sure she could sense the betrayal that had arisen inside of him, one that might make him explode in sorrow.

“No.”

Her voice was barely there, but the certainty Kylo found in her signature was all he needed to know what he needed to do. He swooped her in his arms and rapidly made his way to his ship, placing some bacta patches on her injury and laying her down to rest.

“What are we doing?”

They both required a lot of strength for what was coming, fortunately she had always been resilient. If history had deemed only two Sith lords were supposed to exist at any given point in time, who was Kylo to challenge it? The Rule of Two would continue to persist, he would make sure of it or die trying, but with her by his side, he knew there was only one outcome. Staring at her with an intensity so comforting between them, he spoke.

**“We are going to take Snoke down.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of like a celebration for reaching 100 followers (I still can’t believe it honestly) on Tumblr. This one-shot idea has been running my mind ever since Halloween where I dressed as a Sith apprentice. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments, I truly love them! 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompt or idea that you would like to see in writing, swing by my Tumblr, my ask is always open!   
> maryforyou.tumblr.com


End file.
